Running From Problems
by lovingSkipper
Summary: Heatherity is very stressed, under pressure, and her father and her just had a fight. She can't deal with it anymore, so she ran. Will the SBPD find her? How long will it be until they find her?


**Like I said, I'm doing this because I feel like it. This is the story I mentioned in the last chapter of _Lassie's Kid?, _another one of my stories. So, anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Heatherity sat in her room with a medium-sized red bag of clothes at her side. At the moment, she was stuffing as many pairs of clothes she could inside of the bag. She already had a brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, and now she folded and shoved the clothes into the bag. As she was doing this, a few tears were streaming down her face.<p>

The reason she was crying: Her father and her just dueled it out majorly. They were practically screaming at each other. Heather had had a lot of things on her mind. Stress of the criminal, stress of screaming at her father, pressure from trying to make her father proud, and pressure from trying to get this case over with.

She had about a weeks worth of clothes, so she shoved a small pillow in there, too. It fit, and took up the rest of her space. It was the third week of summer vacation, so she didn't have to worry about missing school, which was a good thing. She glanced at her clock. It was midnight, the perfect time to run. She grabbed her bag, slung it around her shoulder, and stepped out of her room.

Heather could hear her father's snoring from the room next to her. She blinked as more tears started streaming down her face. She had flashbacks of the fight, and stood for a few seconds before shaking her head and going towards the door. She walked as quietly as she could to the counter and set a small envelope on it. It was addressed to her father. She then walked to the door, opened it, and made her slim body slip out into the warmer night.

She closed the door behind her quietly, and stood in front of the door for a while. Then, she ran. She ran into the woods as fast as she could. She ran for about an hour into the woods. Then she slowed down to a walk, and continued on. She walked for another hour, and finally came to... A little hut?

There was a bigger stream about a half-mile off to her right. There was a old, ratted hut in front of her, made out of nice wood. She went up to the little door, and saw it was open slightly. Heather opened it up the rest of the way to find it dark on the inside, but she was able to see a bit.

There was a few pieces of wood nailed to the side of the hut about two feet off the ground, and Heather guessed it was used for a bed. She set her stuff down by it, got out the pillow and blanket, and laid down. She laid down, and she fell right to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lassiter woke up the next morning, wiping his face and getting out of his bed. He sat on his bed for a few seconds before getting dressed and walking out into the kitchen. He didn't find Heather on the couch sitting where she usually was. He shrugged, thinking it was from last night's battle.<p>

Carlton took a glace at the counter, half turning away when his head quickly shot at what he saw on the counter. It was a small, white lump. He walked over and saw it addressed to him. He opened it up, and unfolded the letter. He began to read.

_Dear Father,_

_I am sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud enough of me, and you are probably ashamed to admit that I am your daughter. I tried to make it so I'd do everything like you, and so you could be proud to say "That's my daughter, right there." I'm sorry. I have been stressed out with people trying to come after me to get after you or someone else. It seems it would be easier if I were just out of the picture. So, that is what I'm doing. I'm removing myself from the picture. I will no longer be a bother to you or anyone else, for I have run away. I'm running to have a new home and possibly somewhere where I won't be part of the rest of anyone's lives. By the time you read this, I probably have gone far away._

_Tell Gussie: I'm sorry I'm gone. I really liked our friendship, and I'm sorry it had to end this way. I loved you like my big brother. You were there for me many times when Shawn had gotten himself into trouble or when someone was after me, you'd help Shawn protect me. But now, I'm gone. Goodbye, Gussie._

_Tell Shawn: You practically were my big brother. You looked out for me, took care of me when Dad was at work, everything. Now, you don't have to watch over me and take care of me. I'm sorry, but you have to let me go. I'm gone now, and I'm never coming back. Goodbye, Shawn._

_Tell Julie: Julie, you were like a mother to me. I am so glad you were in my life for 13 years straight, practically playing as my mother. You were there for me since the day I was brought to you guys. You helped me with girl problems and everything else, and I wanted to say thank you. But, now I'm gone. You are no longer a mother to someone that's not even your child. I want you to live a happy life without me. Goodbye, Julie._

_Tell Grandpa (Mr. Spencer): Thank you, Grandpa, for being the grandfather I've never had. You and I have grown close over the past few years, and now, you have to let that go. I'm gone, and I'm never coming back. You will never see my face again for the rest of your life. I love you. Goodbye, Grandpa._

_Tell Mickey: I'm sorry we didn't get to spend as much time together. I really would have liked to got to know you better. But, now I can't. I'm gone now. I'm not coming back. Goodbye, Mickey._

_Mrs. Vick: Mrs. Vick, I'm sorry I won't be solving many cases for you. I am gone. I'm sorry I left, but I had to. There were some things happening that I had to go away. Goodbye, Chief._

"Son of a bitch."


End file.
